Zillionensystem von Henkle
Das Zillionensystem von Henkle ist ein Zillionensystem von William Downs Henkle. Als Grundlage nahm er die üblichen Namen der Zillionen bis zur Duodezillion (die einzige Abweichung, die ihm hiervon begegnet ist, ist Quatrillions statt Quadrillions bei Pike) – darüber hinaus besteht in den von ihm konsultierten Arithmetiken keine Einheitlichkeit: * Pike und Greenleaf: Tredecillions, Quatuordecillions, Quindecillions, Sexdecillions, Septendecillions, Octodecillions, Novemdecillions, Vigintillions. * S. L. Loomis (Normal Arithmetic): Das Gleiche, aber mit Tridecillions, Septemdecillions sowie ergänzend Unvigintillions, Duovigintillions, Trigintillions, Quatuorgintillions, Quingintillions, Sexgintillions, Septemgintillions, Novemgintillions. * Heath (A Treatise on Arithmetic) und Ray (Higher Arithmetic): Folgen Pike und Greenleaf, allerdings mit Novendecillions; Heath ergänzt Viginti-unillions, Viginti-billions, Viginti-trillions, Trigintillions, Triginta-unillions, Triginta-billions, Quadragentillions, Quadraginta-unillions, Quinquagentillions, Sexagentillions, Septuagentillions, Octogentillions, Nonagentillions, Centillions. * Holbrook (The Normal): Tridecillions, Quadrodecillions, Quindecillions, Sexdecillions, Octodecillions, Nonodecillions, Vigintillions, Unvigintillions, Duo-vigintillions, Trigintillions, Quadrogintillions, Quingintillions, Sexagintillions, Septuagintillions, Octogintillions, Ninogintillions, Centillions, Uncentillions, Duocentillions, Millillions. (Holbrook schreibt für die 102. Zillion Duocentillions, für die 200. Duo-centillions, also im Grunde beide Mal derselbe Name. In Henkles Artikel steht Septaugintillions und Nonogintillions.) Nach Henkles Ansicht verlangt die Analogie den Gebrauch der Ordinalzahlen. Von Millions bis Quadrillions gebe es keine Analogie. Quintillions, Sextillions und Nonillions seien aus quintus, sextus und nonus geformt. Damit dürften wir Septillions, Octillions, Decillions, Undecillions sowie Duodecillions als aus den Ordinalia septimus, octavus, decimus, undecimus und duodecimus geformt erachten, nämlich durch Wegstreichen von ''-imus'' und ''-avus''. Sein Vorschlag ist (hier ins Deutsche übersetzt): Elemente auf o'' stellen Addenden dar und sind von Ordinalia hergeleitet, Elemente auf ''i stellen hingegen Multiplikatoren dar und sind an Iterativzahlen angelehnt. Enden zwei Elemente auf i'', wird ihre Summe als Multiplikator genommen. Das Element für die kleinste Zahl steht stets an erster Stelle. Kritik Dmitri A. BorgmannDmitri A. Borgmann: ''Naming the Numbers. In: Word Ways: The Journal of Recreational Linguistics. Band 1, Nr. 1, Februar 1968, S. 28–31 (online)., der fälschlicherweise septimo-decillion (Septimo-Dezillion) auflistete (in einer Auflistung von Henkle, so auch im Anhang zum Buch The Philosophy of Arithmetic von Edward Brooks, fehlt ein Name für die 17. Zillion, in einem anderen Artikel von Henkle taucht jedoch septo-decillions auf, was zu septo-vigillions passt), kommentierte das System in mehreren Punkten: * Die bestehenden Zahlennamen seien ein Durcheinander ohne jede Konsistenz, was es unmöglich mache, das System auf eine völlig konsistente Art zu erweitern. Wenn die Namen von lateinischen Kardinalia abgeleitet werden, müssten sie wie gefolgt anfangen: Unillion, Duillion, Trillion, Quattillion, Quinquillion, Sexillion etc. Erfolgt die Ableitung von den lateinischen Ordinalia, müssten sie folgendermaßen anfangen: Primillion, Sekundillion, Tertillion, Quartillion, Quintillion, Sextillion etc. Alle Zahlen der Liste enden auf ''-illion'' außer tausend. Ausnahmen seien nicht tolerierbar, der Name könnte zu so etwas wie Tusillion geändert werden. * Henkle verwendet semeli von lateinisch semel. Dies sei weder ein Kardinale noch ein Ordinale, sondern gehöre zu den Distributiva, obwohl der reguläre distributive Ausdruck für „einmal“ singuli sei. – Tatsächlich entsprechen die Elemente auf i'' jedoch den Iterativzahlen, zu denen auch ''semel „einmal“ gehört, während singuli als Distributivum „je einer“ bedeutet. * Das Wort Millillion sei schwer auszusprechen und könnte durch Megillion ersetzt werden. – Sbiis SaibianSbiis Saibian: 2.4.5 - Prof. Henkles million illions. hält dagegen, dass es etwas schwierig zu lesen ist, er es aber nicht allzu schwer auszusprechen findet. * Es sei sehr leicht, in Situationen zu geraten, wo dasselbe Wort zwei unterschiedliche Bedeutungen hat, wenn wir versuchen, die Mängel in Henkles Nomenklatur zu beseitigen. Wir könnten etwa entdecken, dass Sexzentillion sowohl für die 106. als auch 600. Zillion steht. Der Name Sexzentillion sei inkonsistent mit den vorhergehenden und folgenden Namen. Borgmann wirft die Frage auf, ob er nicht durch Sexingentillion ersetzt werden sollte. – Tatsächlich taucht im Lateinischen für 600 neben sexcenti das Zahlwort sescenti mit assimiliertem sex auf, die 600. Zillion könnte also Seszentillion genannt werden, während die 106. Zillion nach Henkles System Sexto-Zentillion heißt. * Die Zahlwörter seien voller Bindestriche. – Es kann jedoch auch sein, dass Henkle sie lediglich für das bessere Verständnis seines Systems setzte. Die These, dass die Analogie Ordinalia anstelle von Kardinalia gebietet, ist fragwürdig. Betrachten wir die Namen von Billion bis Duodezillion. Mit den Ordinalia erhalten wir acht Ausnahmen, wenn lediglich die Flexionsendung weggestrichen wird (Billion statt Sekundillion usw.) – lediglich drei sind es, wenn eine zusätzliche Anpassung vorgenommen wird (Wegstreichen von ''-im'' bzw. ''-av''). Mit den Kardinalia fallen nur fünf Wörter gewissermaßen aus der Reihe, wobei quadr(i)-'' als eine Variante von ''quattuor angesehen werden kann, somit sind wir bei nur vier Ausnahmen, auch ohne mehr wegzustreichen als natürlich. Mit einer zusätzlichen Anpassung lässt sich die Anzahl schließlich auf 3 verringern, nämlich indem wir so tun, als wäre Billion aus Duillion entstanden, da in einigen lateinischen Wörtern du zu b'' wurde (''duis → bis, duellum → bellum, duonus → bonus). Der Rest der heutigen „kanonischen“ Zillionenwörter (Tredezillion, …, Vigintillion, Zentillion) passt auch zu Kardinalia. In der Tat findet sich im Englischen neben sextillion auch sexillion und in deutschen Wörterbüchern neben Quintillion auch Quinquillion. In Henkles System werden die Elemente septo und okto statt septimo und oktavo sowie Vigillion statt Vig'esim'illion usw. verwendet, andererseits bleibt die Streichung bei dez'im'o'', …, ''nongent'esim'o'' (statt ''deko, …) aus. Viele von Henkles multiplikativen Elementen können gewonnen werden, indem das ''-(e)s'' am Ende der entsprechenden Iterativzahl weggestrichen wird, bei semeli, tri und quadri ist dies jedoch nicht der Fall, die entsprechenden Iterativzahlen lauten semel, ter und quater und hätten sich in dieser Form als multiplikative Elemente angeboten: Im Lateinischen findet sich ter etwa in teruncius und terveneficus, in der Sprachwissenschaft gibt es den Terminus semelfaktiv. Von Rudolf Ondrejka''Renaming the Numbers''. In: Word Ways: The Journal of Recreational Linguistics. Band 1, Nr. 2, Mai 1968, S. 89–93 (online). stammt eine Verbesserung, die die heutigen „kanonischen“ Zillionenwörter verwendet (also Tredezillion statt Tertio-Dezillion usw.) sowie (ähnlich wie Vigintillion) Trigintillion, Quadragintillion usw. Henkles additive und multiplikative Elemente werden unverändert belassen mit der Ausnahme, dass sept'im'o'', ''okt'av'o'' und ''quattuordezi (mit zwei t'') verwendet wird. Außerdem kommt ''millesimo zum Einsatz. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:System